lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie
Marie (マリー Marī) is a Named Zombie from the game Lollipop Chainsaw found in Stage 6 on Hard mode. She is a zombified old woman found early on within the stage, along with David. She can only be found on Hard or above. Album Description Marie kept her virginity until she was married, but had "backdoor" sex with over three hundred sailors back in her day. Information Complex Abilities *'Ram Attack': Marie will frequently prepare herself to ram into the player with her walker, causing them to trip with the attack. *'Dance': Without her walker, Marie will perform a dance with the use of swinging her arms, causing the player to become stunned within contact. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Marie with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat the process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Armadillo Spin': Use this attack to rapidly deplete Marie's health, as the player repeatedly slashes her. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Marie into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her ands she will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Marie, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing her to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Marie in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Marie is a Named Zombie, found exclusively at Stage 6. After completing a Quick-Time Event to build a ramp to leap over a large fissure in the road early on within the level, Marie will immediately appear along with David and other zombies. She will not appear unless the game has been set on Hard mode. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Marie had short white hair, grey, mottled skin and pupil-less eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue cardigan, purple scarf, black dress and a mustard-colored beret with a pink rose. Other accessories included her yellow glasses, her walker with a plaid design, and a dead cat present within the pouch. Appearance In the game, Marie's dead cat is no longer present within her pouch. Personality Not truly much was known about Marie, with the exceptions that she was promiscuous in her youth, while at the same time tried to maintain her virginity before marriage. It is possible that she is in a relationship with David. Trivia *Marie's album states that she appears in "???" of the game. This is also true for Jack, David, and Roberta. *Her nickname, "Zombie Obachan" translate from Japanese into 'Zombie Grandmother', which references her elderly age. Although the proper way of spelling the term would be "Obaa-chan". *Marie is'' #34'' in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Marie.jpg|Marie's ID in the Zombie Album Marie full size.JPG |Marie's concept art In-Game Images Marie.png|Marie in gameplay. Marie Collected.png|Marie collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Elder Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies